Eminent Change
by phoenixbride
Summary: An outcast at her previous school, Ellexia is expelled after a horrible fight. She gets accepted at Hogwarts for her sixth year, and hopes it to be an escape from her dark and painful life, finding comfort from a Professor with similarly dark past. Review
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: **I know I haven't touched this story in over a year, but after I got so far with it I wasn't happy with the beginning. So I am in the process of revising all of the chapters. I don't think I'm gonna change much content but the grammar was baaaad, and it had tons of other common little errors I am hopefully weeding out. Anyway I am back and working on this story again for anyone still out there from before. I will try to get a revised chapter a day done, then I'll get going on more story...yay!!!!! Anyway, thanx for hanging in there.

Much Love,

_Phoenix Bride_

* * *

**Introduction**

Ellexia awakens, weary to open her eyes, for today could either be a new beginning, the much needed and hoped for bright light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel, or the continuation of her previously hell-ridden existence. Today could change her life as she now knows it; today she meets someone who can help her out of the deep dark well she has been consumed by for way too long. Wanting to postpone this inevitable fork in the road just a little bit longer she lies in her bed facing the ceiling, eyes still closed, wishing she had just awoken from the nightmare which was her miserable existence, to open her eyes on a new life which she could stand to face each and every day.

Grimacing at the thought of what she would see Ellexia slowly opened her eyes, her pupils slowly contracting in order to adjust to the bright morning sunlight invading her dank bedroom. The little hope remaining in her vanished as she saw the very plain and customarily white walled tiny apartment bedroom in which she usually only stayed in a couple months of the year. It could hardly be called hers as it was more of a guest room/storage space her parents used to hide all of their unwanted junk, which Ellexia felt included herself. She rolled over to face her bedside table, which was really just a cardboard box with a small lamp and an alarm clock on top of it. She lifted the alarm clock and pulled out the razor blade she hid underneath it, not that anyone ever graced her room with their presence, let alone actually cared about what she did to herself. As she stared down at the blade in her hand she thought about where she would cut herself next, wondering which place on her body would fulfill the need for the feeling of pain and its release most. She chose her left forearm, because it was the easiest place to control exactly the amount of depth and pain she wanted with her cut. She slowly placed the sharp blade against the pale white skin on the inside of her arm, half way between her wrist and elbow creases, then ever so slowly with just the right amount of pressure drew the blade across her skin reveling in the release of all the painful feelings holed up inside her leaving with the pain and blood escaping the quarter inch deep gash in her arm. She lay back onto her bed with a low moan letting the blood flow from her arm and staining the plain white cotton sheets, then with one long deep breath she sat up looking at her wound, maybe just a touch too deep, and looked around for something to stem the flow. It was time to get ready for the meeting that awaited her.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

Ellexia was standing in her parents' kitchen draining the last of the milk at the bottom of her cereal bowl. The doorbell rang, startling her just slightly. She took a deep breath as she sat her bowl on the pale yellow counter top, then wiping off the milk dribbling down her chin with the sleeve of her shirt, walked to the front door. As she placed her hand on the doorknob she paused, wondering if she could look forward to brighter days in the future, and then feeling the deep dull throb in her arm from her earlier release, she turned the knob and opened the door. Not saying a word she stood in the doorway looking out on the two people standing outside. One of which she knew all too well and detested with all of her being, the headmaster of her previous school, the Eagleseye Institute of Magical Education. The school in which she was unceremoniously kicked out of for beating a girl bloody and senseless, as if the girl had any sense to begin with. The other person she had never met before, but assumed was the person that could save her from this dark existence.

"Ah Hem," her ex-headmaster throated waking Ellexia from her daydream. "I would suggest you let us in if you would like to accept this second chance I have so unnecessarily set up for you, not that you deserve it in anyway."

Ellexia silently stepped aside letting them in, then pointed to the living room where they could sit. Headmaster Livetons stalked past her with his nose high in the air, and the usual disgusted look on his face that he always wore in her presence. Ellexia seethed with anger as he went past. Stepping across the threshold behind him was a tall dark haired middle aged woman. Her posture was very strait and she emanated a presence that demanded respect, but not in the harsh stuck up way of Headmaster Livetons. The woman had a stern calmness to her even though she had a slight wariness in her eyes as she looked at Ellexia. The woman looked her directly in the eye and greeted her with a strong English accent, "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall, I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is nice to meet you." The woman held out her hand for Ellexia to shake. Looking down at the hand Ellexia slowly grabbed it and gave it a quick shake, while barely audibly mumbling, "Hi."

Still looking Ellexia in the eye, the woman very calmly, and with a touch of sweetness, suggested, "If you wish to attend my school I would prefer you to greet me with a 'Hello, Professor McGonagall,' a little manners can go a long way, M'dear."

Ellexia cleared her throat nervously, and trying her best to speak loudly enough to be heard, she spoke, "Hello, Pro...fessor McGonagall." She hated talking to people, it always made her so nervous, and it really showed that she had to literally force the words to come out.

The woman walked past into the living room with almost a look of pity on her face, she sat down on the old worn couch next to Headmaster Livetons. Ellexia shut the door and reluctantly walked over to a very shabby old armchair facing the couch and sat down, slouching with her face towards the floor.

"Well, Miss Baine, are your parents joining us?" Headmaster Livetons asked, barely acknowledging Ellexia as a person.

"No, they're at work," Ellexia mumbled.

"And they expect you alone to convince this woman to accept a dirty little miscreant like yourself into her prestigious school. Well we might as well leave right now." Livetons stated very crassly.

With more anger than courage, Ellexia straitened her back and looked Professor Livetons strait into his cold brown eyes, "Fine, then leave, I will just leave here and find another life to live on my own, I don't need anyone else to help me, especially a fat old asshole like YOU! I can take care of myself! That's basically what I do now." She just couldn't take his abuse any longer. She didn't care if she had to live on the streets in order to escape this miserable life, he was no longer in charge of her and she wasn't going to take his shit anymore.

"Alright then, come Ms. McGonagall, I'm sure you have much more important things to attend to than dealing with a freaky little bitch like this piece of dirt." Livetons hissed.

Ellexia seethed with hatred ready at any second to leap from her chair and lung at him grabbing anything within reach and beating him on the outside for every way he has abused her on the inside with his words for the past five years. But before she could escape her chair, Professor McGonagall stood up very tall, and looking down at Livetons, who was at least six inches shorter, with a look of disgust. "I'm sorry Headmaster, but no matter how this young lady has acted to get expelled from your school, I can in no way imagine treating her the way you have here today. You may leave, but I shall stay and give this poor girl a chance to share her side, which I'm sure by the way you look and speak to her, as if she is so far beneath you, you didn't take the time to listen to."

"Fine, she's your problem now, as long as she is out of my hair." Livetons spat, then turning on his heel, left the small apartment with a slam of the door.

"Well, now that he is gone, let us talk of that incident, shall we?" Professor McGonagall politely mentioned.

"Okay." Ellexia replied a little unsure of the situation.

Professor McGonagall sat looking at Ellexia, waiting for her to start her explanation. But Ellexia just sat there unsure of what to say or how to feel faced with such openness towards her.

"Perhaps you would like to start by explaining to me how you came to be expelled." Prof. McGonagall started.

"I'm sure that HE told you what happened" Ellexia blurted.

"Yes, but I would like to hear about it from your point of view. I shall listen to both sides before making my decision of whether or not to accept you into Hogwarts. I know all too well that everyone makes mistakes, and there can be difficult situations behind them." Prof. McGonagall stated in an almost all knowing tone.

Ellexia lowered her head and talked toward her hands clasped in her lap. She explained how hard it was being an outcast at Eagleseye, how she suffered everyday being tormented by everyone there, including most of the staff and of course the headmaster himself. She told of her parents struggling to afford her expenses, her parents were muggles and barely understood that she had special abilities. Over the years they gave up trying to understand her and paid for what they could just to keep her from lashing out at them, being a witch was the only thing that made complete sense to her and she needed that little piece of sanity. The only reason she was able to attend the school in the first place was that her wonderful beloved grandmother supported her, and did everything in her power to make sure Ellexia was able to excel with her gift. She began to feel very comfortable talking to Professor McGonagall, who hadn't said a word other than to acknowledge that she was indeed listening. Ellexia started spilling everything, things she had never told anyone, even how she cut herself and smoked pot to escape her painful world. She explained about the girl who had started the fight on the day she was expelled, and how she had tortured her worst of all, calling her the worst names abusing her in front of as many people as she could gather, doing unspeakable things to provoke her to get some reaction. But Ellexia just bottled it up; trying to ignore it, hoping it would all go away on its own after awhile. Until one day it had happened, Ellexia burst at the seams and all of the pain she endured over the past five years was released through flailing fists. She punched out as her anger escaped, hitting every part of the girl's body in sight, until she started calming and she realized the damage she was causing. Her fists weakened and she stopped, but it was too late, the girl was bruised and bloody from her waist up, and knocked unconscious. Ellexia hated herself for doing what she did; she normally couldn't hurt a fly. But the girl had released a monster that Ellexia couldn't control.

Professor McGonagall listened until Ellexia could no longer speak through the tears and sobs that had left her after letting go of everything after so long. The headmistress stood and silently walked over to Ellexia and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ellexia jumped with this gesture of kindness, and then relaxed slightly. After a minute of silence, McGonagall stepped in front of Ellexia's chair and handed her an envelope. "You will start at the beginning of term, in just three weeks. If you can wait until then I will set up transportation for you to London, from there you will take the Hogwarts Express to the school. Due to your lack of funds I will send one of my staff to accompany you to Diagon Alley in London to help you get what you will need. I shall also have this person spend time helping you adjust to the change, and also provide some counseling while necessary, after the term begins. I will not allow self mutilation from any of my students, and will provide this as help for you to release your feelings in a healthier manner. I have someone in mind who has felt very similar to yourself and perhaps can relate, not that they will volunteer willing but I will deal with that myself. Now, there you have a list of classes to choose from that will transition from your previous learning. Things work quite a bit differently at Hogwarts, so after you arrive you will have to be sorted into your appropriate house. If there aren't any questions then I must be leaving and I will see you at the beginning of term. I will send you the information you will need to get to London as soon as it is arranged." The headmistress looked down at Ellexia and waited for a response.

Ellexia was so confused by everything that was just said. It still hadn't sunk in that she was even accepted into Hogwarts. She just looked up at her headmistress and muttered, "Okay," still in disbelief.

Professor McGonagall walked to the door, then turned quickly wishing Ellexia much luck and strength, opened the door and left; leaving Ellexia alone to sort out all that had just taken place.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival in London

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Two weeks later, just one week before the start of term at Hogwarts, Ellexia was startled out of bed by a large tawny owl pecking at her bedroom window. She stumbled sleepily to the window squinting at the bright, early morning light. She pushed open the heavy window and let the owl into her room. Still not fully awake, she ignored the owl that was staring at her from the window sill waiting to get the package released from its leg. She walked back across the room and plopped back onto the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She finally looked back over at the owl, which was still watching her patiently. Then realizing what the owl had brought her, Ellexia jumped off the bed and quickly ran over to the owl and freed it of the large envelope it was attached to. While telling it to wait there a minute, she ran out to the kitchen and retrieved the bird a piece of bread and a dish of water, to thank it for its troubles. Ellexia then quickly ripped open the envelope and dumped the contents out onto the bed. Lying there on the bed was a passport; Ellexia had never been out of the States before and didn't have one, a plane ticket to London, and a letter from the headmistress. She opened the letter and read:

_Dear Miss Baine,_

_I hope you are fine traveling by muggle airplane; it was the most logical choice with you being underage and so far away. I will have Professor Snape meet you at the airport, he should be easy to pick out of the crowd; he highly dislikes muggle places and will look very angry and out of place. I am warning you now that he can come off quite harsh, but deep down he is caring and good hearted, so please don't take his mean nature to heart. He is like that to everyone. Be sure to know which classes you would like to take this term before arriving in London, Professor Snape will need to know. I hope all goes well. Take care._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Ellexia sat there staring at the letter. She hadn't even noticed that the owl had left. "Well I had better start packing," Ellexia said to herself. "One more week and I will be out of this shit hole. No more Eagleseye, no more uncaring parents, just a fresh slate, and I'm ready. Nothing can be worse than what I have been through." Ellexia exhaled a large breath of relief and sliding the envelopes contents aside lied back on her bed and daydreamed about what here new future would be like.

The next week crept slowly by, she was so excited to be going far away from everything she associated with pain and hatred. She did manage to get her mother to get enough time off work that day in order to take her to the airport. It was a very quiet forty five minute drive, neither of her parents knew how to talk to her anymore and Ellexia could almost care less by now. But seeing as she was leaving the country for so long she figured her mother would try to muster up something to say to her only child. It wasn't until they had arrived in the drop off lane that the silence had been broken. Ellexia's mom turned to her and with watery eyes, almost in a whisper, said "I am so sorry, Elle. I love you." Ellexia reached across the center of the car and hugged her mother with an, "I love you too Mom." Then before either of them could break into tears Ellexia exited the car, and then grabbed her one piece of luggage, said one last "goodbye," then closed the door on her life as she knew it, and walked into the airport.

After the long flight, Ellexia felt relieved to finally be back onto the ground. It really wasn't the flying that bothered her; it was more of the whole being in a confined space, with no escape, crowded with people. She did manage to figure out what classes she wanted to take and thought a lot about what Hogwarts would be like, and whether or not she would make any friends there. Once the plane had landed and came to a stop, Ellexia stomach started feeling strange, her hands started shaking and her breathing had quickened. She hated when this happened because more often than not these feelings would lead to an anxiety attack. She stayed in her seat, slowly taking deep calming breaths, hoping the anxiety would pass. After most of the passengers had emptied the plane Ellexia got up and exited the plane, knowing she had to leave sooner or later and figured waiting any longer would just be more torture on her already shattered nerves.

Ellexia calmed slightly stepping into the very large airport, thankful for the openness and less crowded space. She looked up at the sign signaling toward the baggage claim and turned in its direction. About twenty feet in front of her, standing next to large column, as far away as possible from the crowd of passengers searching for their luggage, stood a tall dark haired man. His hair was somewhat long and a little greasy. He wore a long black cloak and had a look of total disgust, glaring at anybody that gave him more than a very quick glance.

_This has to be him, _thought Ellexia to herself._ He's kind of sexy in a dark, mysterious, and slightly scary kind of way. _She had a thing for older men and long dark hair too. She liked the slight Goth look to him. She quickly shook these thoughts out of her head and warily walked toward the man, hoping he would talk first. Even though her anxiety had started to pass, some was still lingering. Between that and the flight, her face had become flushed and her body was slightly shaky after fighting off the anxiousness.

Now only a few feet away from the man, he had noticed her walking toward him and looked in her direction. She felt a cold chill snake up her spine as his cold black eyes met hers. Stopping in front of him she still didn't say a word, after what seemed like an hour he spoke with a cold drawling tone, "Miss Baine, I presume?"

"Uh-huh," Ellexia nervously replied, still staring at the blackness in his eyes.

"A more acceptable response to that question would be, 'Yes, Professor,' didn't they teach you how to properly address your superiors at your previous school, Miss Baine?"

Ellexia cleared her throat slightly with the prospects of having to say more than one word in answering his question, "Probably," Ellexia muttered. "I never really talked to the teachers there." Snape glared, waiting for a proper end to her reply. "Uhhhh... Professor?" Ellexia trailed, hoping she had salvaged the situation.

Snape released his glare ready to escape the swarms of muggles in the airport. "Lets go." Snape spat.

"Um... I just need to get my bag." Ellexia blurted, ran to the baggage claim, and tried to retrieve her suitcase as fast as possible.

Before she even fully reached him he uttered, "Follow me, and stay close." Then turned on his heel and glided quickly toward the exit. Ellexia followed at a slight jog to keep up.

Once outside Snape took a sharp turn and followed the edge of the building. They walked away from the airport and didn't slow or stop until they reached a place away from passerby. Snape stepped into a small space between two buildings and finally stopped. Turning to face Ellexia he asked. "I assume you haven't learned to apparate?" Then he waited for Ellexia to shake her head. "Have you ever side along apparated before?"

"No," Ellexia quickly replied. Then after seeing a glare start to erupt from her professor's eyes, she hastily added, "Professor."

Holding out his left arm, he instructed Ellexia, "Grab my arm and hold on tight, I will take care of the rest." Mere seconds after she grabbed a hold of Professor Snape's arm, she felt an alarming sensation throughout her body, one as if being pulled through a tiny hole, by a string tied through her belly button. Even with how uncomfortable this feeling felt, she still managed to think about how muscular his arms felt as she held on for life. All of a sudden she hit the ground with her feet, the shock of it pulling her to the ground, painfully bending Snape down toward her by the arm she was grasping so tightly.

"You may release me now Miss Baine," Snape spat agitatedly.

Ellexia quickly let go of his arm and laid her head back onto the cool, hard brick ground. She could hardly breathe, and her head was spinning. The apparition had taken the last of her strength that she had been using to hold back the anxiety. She started hyperventilating and tears began to flood from her eyes as she was losing control of herself.

"What are you on about, Miss Baine?" Snape said, in a cold tone, but also with slight concern in his eyes.

Ellexia wasn't able to think; she just laid there with her hands over her face, and tried unsuccessfully to control her breathing. Professor Snape reached his long thin fingers into a pocket on the inside of his cloak. When he drew them out they held a small glass bottle. Snape bent down over her and with one hand removed hers from her tear stained face. He then put his hand under her head and gently raised it off the ground. While uncapping the small bottle with his thumb, he instructed her with a soft calming tone, "Drink this, it is a calming drought, Professor McGonagall had foreseen that you might need some and instructed me to keep a bottle on hand." Ellexia opened her mouth slightly, and allowed him to empty the contents of the bottle into her mouth. Shortly after swallowing the potion her breathing had slowed and a warm sense of calm overtook her body. With his hand still supporting her head, Snape helped her sit up. Still crouching in front of her and looking into her beautiful bright green eyes, which was even more noticeable with the redness invading the whites of her eyes, he uncharacteristically asked, "Are you feeling better, Dear?" in a somewhat worried tone. He had never seen such a horrible panic attack before, and actually felt a little sorry for the poor girl.

**

* * *

AN:** Please review, I'm planning on keeping this story going and would like to hear your opinions. Do you like where this is going? Am I moving things along too slowly? Please let me know what you think. All opinions welcome.

Thanx for reading! Phoenix Bride : )

Chapter 2 revised… on to three….


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

After calming down, Ellexia had noticed quite a few people standing around her and Professor Snape, looking at them with a mixture of facial expressions. "Where are we?" Ellexia muttered still in a bit of a daze, after experiencing the previous emotional roller coaster ride.

"We are in Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies." Snape stated, with some of the coldness back to his voice, while glaring at the surrounding passerby. "I think we should make a stop by the Leaky Cauldron first, get something to eat, reserve our rooms, then we can continue this wonderful little adventure of ours," talking so sarcastically, Ellexia started feeling guilty about her episode. She nodded wearily and decided not to speak until she had to, trying to avoid annoying him further. She was worried that with how quickly Snape's attitude had went from crass to caring, that it could just as easily go from annoyed to furious. With this thought Ellexia decided it best not to test that theory, and to try and stay on his good side; well, tolerant side anyway.

They had apparated into one end of Diagon Alley, near a shop called Ollivander's. After Snape had helped Ellexia off of the ground, they walked silently all the way to the other end, where the Leaky Cauldron was. They ordered lunch and requested rooms from the barkeep, named Tom. Not saying a word to each other throughout their meal, once they were done, Snape finally broke the silence. "So, what classes do you wish to attend this term?" He sat waiting for a response, hoping she did not think he was actually interested in her choices, but had to know them before purchasing her supplies.

Ellexia was a little stunned by this sudden interruption of silence, but hastily answered in order to avoid her professor getting more agitated. "Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Astrology, and..." trying not to forget the last course, blurted "Potions."

With her final choice the Professor perked up, "Potions?" he repeated back to her, "you want to take Potions?"

"Yes, is that a problem, professor?" Ellexia returned, making sure to address him appropriately.

"Well that depends. Did you get an 'Outstanding' for you Potions OWL? Because if you did not you must pick something else, for I teach Potions and I only accept the best of the best for my NEWT classes." Snape replied with a sneer.

"Actually, I did." Ellexia replied feeling slightly better about herself for doing something right in her past life.

A little thrown off, Snape shot back, "So, you think you're the best of the best, do you?"

"I don't know about that," she tossed back. "I've always done well at it and it is one of my favorite courses."

Snape looked back at her a little impressed with the confidence the girl conjured up while being interrogated. "Well, we'll just have to see about that. I will accept you into Newt potions, but only on a trial basis, and if you do not perform above par you will be rejected. Do you still want to take Potions, Miss Baine?" He was sure she would fold under the pressure.

"That sounds fair. I will do my best." Ellexia proclaimed confidently, _I doubt it is as tough as he makes it out to be. _Ellexia thought to herself. _He probably just wants to get me out of his hair. I'll show him want I can do. _Ellexia was surely in for a rude awakening...

"Let's get this over with." Snape stated, standing up from the small, round, wooden bar table. "You can leave your things in your room, and then we will go."

Noticing the two getting up from their table, Tom the barkeep hurried over and offered to show them their rooms.

"We are leaving now, but you can take this girl's things to one of the rooms for her." Snape instructed."Let us leave now, Miss Baine."

Tom nodded to Professor Snape picked up Ellexia's luggage, and took it to her room. Then Ellexia stood up from the table and followed her professor out of the Leaky Cauldron and back out onto the bustling street of Diagon Alley. Once outside and now feeling much better, Ellexia took the chance to look around at this strange and exciting place. The only wizarding place she had seen before was her previous school, other than that, both of her parents were muggles, she lived in a muggle city, and had no friends. So she knew very little of the wizarding world. As she looked around, she took in as much as she could, watching the people, looking at the storefronts, and listening to conversation. Snape stopped and turned toward her to ask her a question, then noticing how awestruck she was, interjected, " Miss Baine, by the look upon your face I could assume that you have never seen a witch or wizard in your life."

At the sound of his voice Ellexia snapped out of her observant awe. "Oh, sorry professor, the only magical people I have been around were at Eagleseye, and they were nothing like this. Everyone there was so stuck up and thought they were better than everyone else. I just cannot believe how different things are here. I knew there were wizarding communities, but this... this, is just... just so...amazing" She replied falling back into a daze.

Snape just stood there with a slightly shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe how much this girl seemed to have changed in just the hour or so he had known her. He knew calming droughts could work wonders, but this was insane. He just stood there and watched her not wanting to interrupt her amazement, afraid of putting her into another frenzy.

After a minute she finally came out of it and looked at Snape, seeing a hint of shock on his face, realized how much she had just said to him. She reached her hand up to her throat surprised at how easily the words had come out.

Snape cleared his throat, now that she was looking at him. "Since transferring from a new school, I assume that you need almost everything but a wand, do you have any potions ingredients, or other items I can check off the list?"

"I don't have anything." Ellexia muttered, looking down at the ground. "I didn't have money, so I used mostly the schools supplies, and when I was expelled the headmaster broke my wand in two." She spoke with an air of hatred to her voice.

"I see, well this is going to be a long day. Let's just start at the other end and work our way back, so I can get myself a drink as soon as we are finished." Snape drawled, with a look of dread in his black eyes.

They walked all the way to Ollivander's wand shop, on the opposite end of Diagon Alley. Snape sat near the door and waited for Ollivander to help her find a wand. Wands weren't cheap at Ollivander's but anything less would have been nearly useless. It took seven different wands to find just the right one. After over an hour spent in just one shop, Snape thought in best to split up if they were to ever going to finish their shopping. He left Ellexia a couple of shops down at the second hand robe shop and went to the Apothecary and cauldron shop for her potions supplies, he also had found her a large chest and had it sent to her room. Ellexia finished shopping for robes a few minutes before Snape arrived back for her. She took the time to stand outside and watch the other shoppers going about their business. Snape returned and led her to Flourish and Blott's to get her course books. Within five minutes Snape was ready to leave, with his arms full of everything she needed, and had to practically drag her from the bookstore, because she was so enthralled with all of the interesting reading material that lay before her. They returned to the Leaky Cauldron and Snape sent her strait to her room having Tom take her food, and told her to stay there and pack, and that he didn't want to hear or see anything from her until he came to get her in the morning. He then went straight to the bar to drown himself in Fire Whiskey.

**

* * *

AN:** Thanx for reading, please review or comment. Phoenix Bride.


	4. Chapter 4: Release

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to update, I was getting so involved in the story, I needed to get away and take a step back. I got caught up on reading other stories, and got the creative juices flowing again. I don't know if I will update as often as I was, it was getting too overwhelming. I think I'll try for every other day. I really do wish someone would review, I see people are reading my story, but would like some opinions with this being my first FF ever. Well I'm done pressuring for now, sorry about that.

Much love,

**Phoenix Bride**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Release**

Ellexia awoke to a pounding on the door. She was about to yell for someone to knock it the fuck off, when she realized she wasn't at her parents' apartment any longer. She remembered that she was in London surrounded by wizards and witches. Her life had changed so fast, that everything new just felt like a hazy dream.

"Miss Baine, open up this minute or I'm coming in!" a voice yelled from the hall outside.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, hold on a sec." Ellexia mumbled, stumbling toward the door.

She opened the door to her room and smiled slightly to see a very tired and aggravated Professor Snape standing in front of her. She didn't know why, but she was actually happy to see him. She was usually never happy to see anybody.

"Do you know how long I was standing out there, Miss Baine? I was starting to think something...happened...to you..." he trailed off looking down at her naked arms and legs covered in cuts and gashes, all at various healing stages. Ellexia was standing in the doorway in nothing but a tight black t-shirt and quite short dark gray jogging shorts, which barely covered her more than underwear. Ellexia didn't even realize how little she was wearing, she was still mostly asleep. Upon seeing where his eyes wondered she tried to slam the door on him and run to her trunk to retrieve a robe or anything to quickly hide her mutilations. But Snape was too quick, he jammed his foot in the way of the closing door and grabbed tightly onto her bare arm before she could move even two feet away from him. With the force and quickness of his grasp, Ellexia fell back into his surprisingly strong and hard body. Her professor caught her under her arms before she could fall and steadied her on her feet, still not letting her go. He spun her around to face him, and not knowing what yet to say, he just held her arms and look carefully up and down her beautifully pale soft supple skin, surrounding perfectly the bones and muscle of her arms and legs. He didn't know whether the strong feelings welling up in him were of anger or sadness for the ugly and blatant scars and gashes raping her beautifully milky skin. He looked into her radiant green eyes as he seethed with anger, knowing full well she had done these atrocities to herself. Ellexia just stood there, similar to a deer caught in the headlamp beams of a speeding car. Her body quivered in fear, tears escaping her eyes, she wondered what was going through her professor's mind. By the look in his eyes she knew that he had no previous knowledge of her experience with a razor blade.

At seeing this poor innocent creature cowering under his stare he calmed, moving his hands to her shoulders, he slowly guided her back to the bed where they could sit. He pushed down just slightly on the tops of her shoulders, implying for her to sit down. Still looking her strait in the eyes, Snape finally found words to express how he felt. "How could you do this to yourself? What happened to you to make you feel that you wanted to do this?" He now held one of her hands in his and using his other hand rubbed back and forth over the lines of cuts upon her skin. He stopped his hand next to her most recent slice, gliding his thumb along the scab covering the exposed inner flesh of the wound. His face holding a very unusual look of deep concern, he pleaded, "Why?"

Ellexia couldn't say a word, she felt like all of her secrets, every feeling that she had ever felt was being given away. She couldn't handle it, she felt so ugly and ashamed. Never wanting to look anyone in the eye ever again she wanted to retreat back into her dark, lonely existence. This wasn't supposed to have happened, how could she have let someone so easily see her so vulnerable. She had just exposed the pain which she had been trying to leave behind. She wanted to escape, to leave this place any way possible. She did the first thing that revealed itself in her mind. All of a sudden, Ellexia leaped up from the bed, punching Snape square in the nose, causing him to release his grip on her. She ran to her trunk, flinging her things about, and found a small wooden box and opened it, taking out a sharp fresh razor blade. She didn't know why she had felt like she needed to pack it, something just wouldn't let her leave it behind. She raised the hand grasping tightly on the razor blade up to her neck, pressing it against her jugular vein.

The professor was still in shock from the unexpected blow to the nose, his hand pinching off the blood flowing out of it. He subconsciously began to reach in his robes for his wand to fix his nose, when Ellexia screamed, "Don't do it, don't move!!! If you move one inch, I'll do it. I'll kill myself. I am not afraid." Snape stopped, he even held his breath.

Finding his composure, Snape stated, "Don't be silly girl. Even if you were to cut yourself, don't you think I would be able to heal you before you hardly spilled any blood? Now just come back over and sit down. I am not judging you, I can probably even understand some of what's bothering you if you would just come back over and talk to me." Snape negotiated.

"You don't care about me! Why would you even stop it? You don't even know me." Ellexia returned, still yelling.

"First of all, if I didn't care about you why would I still be here? As to your question, it wouldn't look very good if I came here with a young woman and left her in her room dead, now would it. Plus, Professor McGonagall left me to watch over you, I wouldn't be doing a very good job if I left you for dead. Lastly, no, I do not know you very well yet, but from what I do know, you are very troubled and have obviously survived some terrible things in your past, and it would be a waste giving up now, when you still have so much more to look forward to." he argued, slowly reaching into his pocket, retrieving his wand, and repairing his nose. "You pack quite a punch there. Next time I would appreciate it if you just pushed me away or even stunned me, that was actually quite painful and very unnecessary" He then used his wand to clean the blood from his robes, stood up from the bed and approached Ellexia calmly, still with concern in his eyes. "Now that I have answered your questions, let us sit and you can answer mine." He grabbed her hands in his and without losing eye contact ushered her back to the bed.

Ellexia still had no idea what to say, or even know if she could, all that she had wanted to do now was to die. She suddenly realized that the razor blade was no longer in her hand. She looked down at her hands, then at the floor where she was previously standing, lastly to Snape. She knew he had something to do with its disappearance, but also knew she couldn't do anything about it. She squeezed his hands with hers and broke down, she was completely powerless. She then leaned her head into his chest and bawled. Professor Snape stiffened his posture in surprise.

To Professor Snape it seemed like at least an hour before the crying calmed. It was actually about ten minutes, but his back pained with the pressure of her leaning into him. Not that he really minded, for he actually sort of liked the gentle touch of the girl's body pressed against his, the warmth, the slight squeeze of her hands on his chest. He hadn't been this close to anyone in quite some time, and never anyone so beautiful. The blood of his body started to flow toward his groin; he jumped in shock at the feeling. _Fucking idiot, fucking, fucking git. What are you bloody thinking? NO. No more touching! Not a student. She's vulnerable; she's fucking mental for fucks sake. Get it out of your bloody head. Help her...don't make things worse. Talk... just talk._

Ellexia pushed herself away from his chest when he jumped. She couldn't see the horrified expression on his face, as the recent tears blurred her vision. She wiped her eyes with the bottom of her t-shirt not even realizing she was flashing her stomach to the room. So much so, that if she raised her shirt not even one inch higher, her breasts would be exposed.

With even more bare flesh in front of his eyes, every thought had left his brain. Nothing in the world existed except for him and this beautiful young creature before him. His eyes were focused on a sapphire gem resting just below her belly button and a stainless steel ball precariously floating on its inside. He didn't remove his eyes from the piercing until he realized just how high her shirt was, but before his mind could delve any further into what he would see if the shirt were to move just slightly higher, his concentration was broken by an interrupting voice.

"What's wrong, why did you jump?" Ellexia asked. Just now finishing wiping the tears from her eyes, and suddenly realizing the exposed skin. She quickly lowered her shirt, and looked into the dark eyes of her professor. Hoping he didn't think that was intentional.

"Um.. nothing, just a back spasm." He blurted, not knowing where from. "Are you okay? Can we talk about... you cutting yourself, and why?" He had to get his mind of off her partial nudity, even if he had to talk about feelings. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but she was driving him to the edge of insanity.

"Uh... well it's all a bunch of nonsense really," she ignored his pained expressions, and just said what came to mind. "I don't even know why I cut myself, it just feels good...the pain...the release. Having control over what I am feeling. Seeing the blood...feeling the blade...the escape. I hated school. I hated home. I hated society. I hated myself. I was ugly...unworthy. Pain became the only thing worth living for...physical pain. The mental pain makes me want to die. I have no friends. I have no family. There's just fucked up me, waiting for a better tomorrow...never seeing it. I don't belong. I hate myself. I make myself look on the outside like I feel on the inside..." She stared down at the old wooded floor the whole time she spoke, barely aware of even existing. She finally looked up, trying to see an expression in her company's face.

Snape was completely dumbfounded, before now he hardly believed teenagers even had feelings, let alone some so dark and horrid. This girl really did live in a world of despair. He had felt torn before, even dead inside with some of the things he had done in his past. But the words just spoken before him stabbed at him like a thousand sharp daggers. He didn't think he could say anything that would ever help her. He didn't know if anything could help her.

"I should leave," Ellexia intervened. "I don't belong at Hogwarts. I don't belong anywhere. I don't know what the headmaster was thinking accepting me. I'm sorry for your troubles, I'll go now."

"No, wait. The headmaster has her reasons. I am sure of it. I don't know how, but I can help you. I WILL help you. "There was just something about this girl Snape just couldn't shake._ Professor McGonagall is getting just as bad as old Dumbledore was. I knew she was up to something, but what? Why this girl, and why me? What is it? _Snape brooded. "You will come back with me; I cannot leave you in this state. I must send a message to Professor McGonagall, and then we will apparate to Hogsmeade. Will you be able to handle apparition again?" Snape asked, very concerned.

Ellexia was frozen in shock. _What is he thinking? He wants to help me? Can he help me? I'm still going to Hogwarts? This is strange. _She snapped back from her thoughts, "I think so." She finally answered.

"Stay here, I will be back in two minutes. I am just going down stairs to send a message to Professor McGonagall. Will you be okay here by yourself?" Snape hated to leave for a second with her in such a state.

"I will be fine." She replied, hoping it was true.

**

* * *

AN:** Chapter 4 revamped……more coming soon……..


	5. Chapter 5: A New Belonging

**Chapter 5: A New Belonging**

When Snape returned, Ellexia had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black, long sleeved t-shirt. When he had seen this, after entering the room, he was relieved. It was getting harder and harder to control himself around such beautiful bare flesh. "Are you about ready? We should get you to Hogwarts as soon as possible; Professor McGonagall will want to see us right away." Ellexia had a worried look upon her face. Snape noticed, and expressed, "It will be alright, you have nothing to worry about right now. You should wear your robes it will be colder there."

Ellexia walked from the bed, back to her trunk and retrieved a set of robes. She slipped them over her clothing and pulled them tight around her. She felt much more comfortable in the black robes she was to wear at Hogwarts than her previous robes. Her previous school uniforms consisted of bright blue robes, white blouse and knee high stockings, just below the knee length navy skirt, and a horrendously floppy large navy bow tie. Just the thought of them made her want to gag. She turned and looked to her professor. "I guess, I'm ready," Ellexia replied anxiously.

Professor Snape walked across the room, to her trunk and put a Reducio Charm on it, (shrinking it down to roughly the size of doll house furniture) and placed it into a pocket on the inside of his robes. Then he turned and looked her in the eyes and explained. "It will be fine. I will make sure of that. Come grab hold, we will leave now."

Ellexia walked over to him, first reaching for his arm. Then thinking about her anxiety and taking a chance, she gazed into his eyes, slowly reached her arms around his chest, watching for signs of him stopping her, but they never came. She locked her fingers together behind his back and squeezed her arms firmly around him, feeling safer than she ever had before. Snape stiffened with her grasp on him, but also smiled slightly, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He liked that he could instill comfort in her, and also liked the firmness of another body against his. With a quick twist and a subtle pop, they had vanished, and reappeared in Hogsmeade, in front of a decrepit old shack.

Even with the support of Snape's body, Ellexia still bent at the knees when they arrived, throwing them both a little off balance. Snape stepped back slightly away from her and looked down at her face, "Are you okay, Ellexia?"

Ellexia's knees felt even weaker at the sound of his voice speaking her first name. "I'm okay." she replied, with a sheepish grin on her face, then released her arms from around his body. She could not see it through his robes, but she had felt the firmness of his muscles throughout his body, and could tell that he was indeed very toned.

A chilled wind howled around them. Ellexia's body shook, from the weakness in her legs, and also from the drastic drop in temperature. Snape noticed her shaking and asked. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need another calming drought?"

"I'll be alright, just cold, and a little nervous." Ellexia replied, hoping her answer was true and all would be well once inside her the castle.

Snape looked deep into her eyes, as if not believing her words, then prompted, "Let's hurry in then. Here take my arm." Ellexia took his arm and relished in the fact that she didn't have to deal with everything on her own, like she had for most of her life. They walked in silence, huddled together for warmth, and trudged their way up to the castle.

Once they had reached the gate into the Hogwarts grounds Snape muttered indistinguishable incantations, and the gate opened. Upon seeing the vast grounds and daunting castle before her, Ellexia froze to the spot where she stood. "This is amazing," she spoke, in overwhelming disbelief. Snape gently tucked his arm under hers and guided her toward her newfound inhabitance.

Ellexia found herself in utter speechlessness all their way through the amazing school. She could hardly believe that what she was seeing was real. The inconceivable moving staircases in the entrance hall, miraculous paintings, and stark silence of the studentless castle were all too much to take in at one time. Suddenly they came to a stop at a large stone gargoyle. Professor Snape uttered, "Phoenix tears" to the statue. The gargoyle then moved aside allowing entrance into the passage behind. Inside the passage was a narrow spiraling staircase lit by torches. Still unable to speak, Ellexia followed Professor Snape up the staircase to a door, upon which Snape knocked.

"Enter," a voice announced from within.

Snape turned to face Ellexia and instructed, "Wait here just a moment while I have a quick word with the headmistress." He then turned and entered the office, shutting the door behind him. Inside, Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, as Snape entered she looked up from the parchment she was writing on and gave him a concerned look.

"How is she?" McGonagall questioned, "Did she make it here okay?"

"Yes, Professor, she awaits just outside," he stated pointing toward the door, "in as good a condition as one could expect after her earlier episode. I don't believe she is in a state to handle all of tonight's events."

"I have considered that and made a few arrangements. But first I need you to go back to Diagon Alley and take care of a last minute errand." McGonagall ordered.

"What will you have me do now?" Snape expressed his concerns. "Keep watch over a distressed boggart?" he added with much sarcasm.

"No, but I'm quite sure you will not like it much better." McGonagall stated with a slight sneer.

"Oh, bloody hell, what now?" Snape complained.

"Well, I have noticed that tomorrow is Ellexia's seventeenth birthday, and I assume she will receive very few presents. Considering all that she has gone through, and the major adjustments ahead of her, I thought she might take well to a companion." Snape looked at her slightly confused, and knew whatever she meant; he was going to be doing something unpleasant. "I thought, perhaps a cat would be a helpful gift."

Snape looked at her, clearly unpleased, but figured there had to be more. "And when shall we be presenting her with this..._gift_?" He asked with an air of disgust.

"You can surprise her with it tomorrow evening at her meeting with you, to discuss the events of her first day, and any other things that may be troubling her. The cat may stay in your quarters for the night." McGonagall answered with a hint of a smirk.

"I assumed as much, anything more you wish to pester me with?" Snape spat.

"That shall be all for now. You must hurry, there isn't long before the feast. You may send Miss Baine in as you leave." McGonagall ordered.

Before turning to leave Snape had a concern he wanted to deal with. "Are you sure I am the right person to be helping her? Don't you think another girl would have more of an effect on her? I just don't think there is anything I can do to help."

McGonagall replied, "For now, I think you are the only person who can really relate to her at the moment, and by the fact of you getting her here as well as she is says that you are doing her some good. If things get out of hand, and you don't think you can handle it, come back to me and I will make alternative arrangements. But I have already arranged for her to spend some time with our new Head Girl, hopefully that should help some too."

Snape turned on his heel and with a low grunt, left the headmistresses office letting Ellexia in as he escaped. "_She_ will see you now," he said grouchily as he passed.

Ellexia entered the headmistress's office with trepidation. Looking at the headmistress, seated behind her immaculate, large oak desk, trying to gage her expressions for a hint of what was to come. Professor McGonagall was looking at her with soft, concerned eyes, "Have a seat please." She said while pointing toward a high backed chair in front of her desk. "I must tell you, Miss Baine, that you have made Professor Snape and I very worried about you," she stated.

"I understand if you do not want to accept me here anymore." Ellexia mumbled staring down to the floor. "I just... I don't know... I guess I just felt hopeless. I don't know why I do those things; I don't even know who I am anymore." Tears started making faint tracks down her cheeks; she was trying her best to keep all of her mixed emotions locked inside.

"Miss Baine, do you think we would go through all of this trouble just to abandon you now? You belong here at Hogwarts. But before I try to convince you any further, I have someone I want you to meet." Professor McGonagall looked away from Ellexia and up to a portrait on the wall. "This is Professor Dumbledore. He is the reason why I was able to accept you here, even with your lack of funds." Ellexia looked up to the portrait and saw a very old looking wizard with the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen. He looked at her with such a kindness and gave her a little nod. "Hello, Miss Baine" the portrait spoke. McGonagall continued on before Ellexia could get a word in."You see, Professor Dumbledore was the previous Headmaster here until he was killed, during the war, over a year ago. When he was still alive he set aside some of his own money, so that after he died, it would go to the school to help exceptional students such as yourself, who would otherwise not be able to attend here because of financial means, get an education and make sure they had a chance to excel. Under the circumstances you had to leave your previous school and with all you had dealt with there and in other parts of your life, it was quite amazing that you did so well in your studies." McGonagall explained.

"All I could really do there was study, I had no friends to distract me, it was almost the only thing keeping me somewhat sane." Ellexia admitted.

"Well I wish we could go on discussing your acceptance now, but there are other focuses we must move on to." the headmistress interjected. "First of which, is the sorting. You see, here at Hogwarts we have four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each named after one of the four founders of the school. Each house has certain traits that characterize the students within. I would get more into the whole process of sorting and the differences between the houses, but I must say that the train with the other students will be arriving shortly and we are little yet prepared." The headmistress stood up from behind her desk and retrieved a very old and tattered hat from the top of a bookshelf. She then handed it across her desk to Ellexia and took her seat again."Place this on, Miss Baine."

Ellexia looked at her with puzzlement, but did as she was told. She placed the old hat upon her head, then startled when she heard a voice in her ear. "Hmmmm... Very intelligent, this one, indeed. Much potential in any house, hmmmm... Lack of self-confidence, but also much courage held deep within, would be good Gryffindor material. Also, a lot of darkness... deep seeded anger, not quite Slytherin blood, but also would be great there. But, no, neither could really suffice. Well... I'm must finally decide... **Ravenclaw.**" The hat had spoken the last word aloud to the room. Ellexia sat there feeling a little disturbed that something had looked so deeply into her mind and soul, and quickly removed the hat before it could invade her any further.

"Well," Professor McGonagall announced, "not unexpected, but I had a little hope that you would end up in my former house of Gryffindor. But I must say that you will do very well in Ravenclaw, very well indeed, if you continue with your studies even better than in the past. Do you have any questions about the sorting?"

Ellexia sat silent for a moment, pondering what had just taken place. "Yeah, ummm..., does the hat always take that long to decide?"

"It varies, from student to student," McGonagall replied, "with some it takes a few minutes, others it may hardly even touch their head."

Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, just in time," the headmistress stated, and then directed her next words toward the door, "You may enter."

The door opened and in walked a girl about the, same age as Ellexia, with long, fire red hair. The girl spoke, "You wanted to see me, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, dear, I would like you to meet a new transfer student from America, this..." McGonagall pointed toward Ellexia, who was still seated and feeling quite uncomfortable meeting more and more new people. "Is Miss Ellexia Baine, she is starting her sixth year, and has been sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Hello," said the girl, with a smile.

"Miss Baine, this is our head girl, Miss Ginny Weasly," McGonagall stated, "she is in Gryffindor house." Ellexia looked at the girl and gave her a slight nod, before the headmistress continued. "Now, Miss Weasly, I would like you to show our new student here, down to the Great Hall for the feast, and along the way, help her start to get acquainted with the layout of the school and how things work around here. She can also sit with you at the Gryffindor table until she has a chance to get to know more people in her own house." Ginny nodded in understanding, and Professor McGonagall looked at Ellexia, "are these arrangements alright with you Miss Baine? I assure you, you are in good hands with Miss Weasly here."

Ellexia answered, "Sure." then looked at Ginny with a hopeful, but weary expression.

"The feast begins soon so I must hurry. I wish for you both to stay back, in the Great Hall, after dinner and we shall discuss further arrangements." McGonagall walked toward the door and opened it, implying it was time to leave. Ellexia stood from her chair and followed the red haired girl out of the headmistress's office and down the spiral staircase.

* * *

**AN: **I am taking this space to congratulate myself on reaching over 10,000 words. I don't think I have ever written this much for one purpose in my life. Go me!

(pats self on back)

This is a big accomplishment for me.


	6. Chapter 6: Feast or Falter

**A/N: **I know this chapter took a while, but I did some backtracking and redoing. I would really appreciate some reviews. I could use the input. I think I like this chapter, maybe it's just because we're finally getting somewhere. Well, I hope you enjoy.

**Phoenix Bride :-)**

**Chapter 6: Feast or Falter**

Once in the hallway, in front of the large stone gargoyle, Ginny turned to Ellexia and asked, "Ellexia, is it?" offering a handshake as she questioned.

"Yes," Ellexia replied shyly, shaking the girl's hand.

Ginny took this very short reply as a challenge to get the girl to speak. "So, it must be difficult starting over at a new school, is Hogwarts much different than your old school?"

"Yeah, a lot." She replied looking at the girl, and realizing she was not going to give up the onslaught of questions very easily. "Everything is _much_ more interesting here."

"Really? I guess I've been here so long it's not as exciting as it used to seem. I still remember my first day here though, it was pretty scary, everything seemed much bigger back then," She said with a chuckle. "Don't worry though, I'll explain everything you need to know. You will fit in right away, believe me." Ginny insisted.

"We will see." Ellexia muttered in doubt.

"We better hurry down, don't want to be late for the sorting." Ginny suggested, turning to walk toward the main staircase. Ellexia followed her, hoping for an end to the questioning.

To Ellexia's relief their trip was, for the most part, silent. When Ginny did speak it was mostly explaining what things were and warning of the castle's little tricks, like false steps that looked normal but would let your foot fall through it, getting you stuck. It just made the school more incredible. Eagleseye would never have anything that interesting, they frowned upon anything remotely different or fun. For the most part the castle was deserted and quiet, that was until they were near the Great Hall. Once they had stepped off the main staircase into the Entrance Hall, they could hear the excited chattering of all the students. This noise made Ellexia's stomach turn to stone, she couldn't imagine how many people were in there, and it sounded like thousands. She froze, her feet stuck where they were, as if she had fallen into a trick step.

Ginny noticed the lack of footsteps behind her and turned around, "Are you okay?" Ginny asked, with a tone of concern. She saw that Ellexia's face had turned stark white as if drained of all its blood. "You should have a seat," she suggested as she grabbed Ellexia's arm and guided her to the step just behind her. "What's wrong, are you going to be sick?" Ginny was caught so off guard, she didn't know if she should stay there or run for help. "Can you speak, say something, please?" Ginny asked her in a slight panic.

Ellexia looked at the girl with a terrified look in her eyes, her heart pounded hard against her ribcage and she could not seem to catch her breath. She was hyperventilating and tears began streaming from her eyes. To the girl's pleading looks, all she could muster was a shake of her head, and then she laid it on her knees and wrapped her arms around her head, trying to disappear. Her body shook in tremors and she rocked back and forth trying any means to comfort herself. Things were only getting worse, her gasping became louder and louder and she felt and if the world was closing in on her.

Ginny saw all this and didn't know what to do, she put a hand on Ellexia's back and leaning down to her ear spoke quickly, "I am going for help, don't move, I'll be back in a minute. Please try to calm down." Ginny turned and ran into the Great Hall; she was on the verge of tears herself.

The hall had just quieted at the announcement for the beginning of the sorting ceremony, when the doors flew open and Ginny came running in. She headed for the headmistress, with her eyes full of worry. All of the students turned to face her and began murmuring theories of what was going on. Ginny wasn't even half way to Professor McGonagall, when the professor turned and gave a worried expression to Snape. He jolted up from his seat and walked quickly toward Ginny, without saying anything, and before she could speak, he grabbed her arm and dragged her back out of the Great Hall.

They could hear the headmistress trying to regain control as the doors closed behind them. Once in the entrance hall, Snape saw Ellexia balled up on the bottom step of the main staircase. Still firmly gripping her arm he pulled Ginny to face him and shouted, "What, on earth, did you do to her?" with a look full of venom, glowering at her.

"I...I...didn't do anything, Professor, I swear." Ginny stammered.

Before she could say anything more, he pushed her away from him, like a piece of putrid trash. He glided to the staircase and knelt down in front of Ellexia, he grabbed her hands, which were grasped on the back of her head, and pulled them down toward him. Ellexia had barely noticed her hands being moved, she was no longer on the same plane of existence as everyone else, her mind had removed her from it all, she was now in her own black hole, with no air, and no escape. Her body was shaking and she was still rocking, her gasping now so loud it echoed off the stone castle walls. Snape placed his hands to the sides of her head and slowly tilted it up. As his eyes met hers, an icy chill seized his heart. The girl's eyes were blank, frozen in fear, clouded by pain and terror. He'd only seen this look before, when a person's eyes were looking into the face of death. He felt as if his heart had been torn from inside him, he didn't know why it affected him so; maybe it was the audacity of seeing such horrific pain in a face of beauty, like a blatant smudge on a masterful painting. Her agony swept over him, and caused a surge of panic, he had to do something to stop her suffering. Snape shifted his body to her side and while wrapping one arm around her back he hooked the other under her knees and lifted her from the steps. As he turned toward the passageway leading to the dungeons, the doors to the Great Hall were flung open again, this time by the doing of Professor McGonagall.

"What is going on out here?" McGonagall questioned, shocked by the scene she stepped into.

"Professor, honestly, I did nothing to cause this, she just...I don't know what happened... One minute...fine, next...this..." Ginny was now shaking, herself. Even though she didn't think she did anything wrong, she could not help but to feel somewhat guilty.

"I must get her something," Snape concluded, "I don't know what ails her, but I must do something."

"I agree," McGonagall added. "Take her down to your office and find her a potion to calm her. I must see to the rest of the feast, Ginny you will join me, then afterward we will both come down and help you with her. Summon Madam Pomfry, if need be."

"Yes, Professor," Snape returned, then hastened with the girl down to his office.

After a long walk down to the dungeons, Snape finally reached his office. He laid Ellexia down on a black leather couch against the far wall of his cold, drab office. Before he left her side he knelt down beside her, cupping her cheek in his hand and looked into her devoid, green eyes. "_Ellexia," _he whispered to her softly. "Your alright now, come back." He stroked the side of her cheek with his thumb. "I must retrieve you a potion. I will be in just the next room." He stood slowly, letting his hand glide across her face as he released her cheek. He hesitated leaving her, but doubted she would come out of whatever state she was in on her own.

As he turned to enter his store room, he heard a low moan. When he turned back to the ghostly white girl lying on his couch, her eyelids were fluttering, her head rolled from side to side, and she began to flail her arms and legs. He raced to her side and draped one arm over her body, to control her, and placed the hand on the other, to the side of her face. "Ellexia, Ellexia..." he patted her cheek gently with his fingers. "Wake up, you're okay... I'm here...uuuhhhh...your professor...your okay now...you're safe. Just please wake up." He was losing it, losing his mind over a disturbed little girl. _What in Merlin's beard am I doing? Why is her suffering affecting me so? She's just a student, I hardly even know her. _He looked down at her pale face, such soft features, twisted in agony. He ran his long thin fingers through her beautiful, shiny, long, black, and soft as silk hair. Suddenly, her flailing ceased, she went limp. Her hand dropped to the hard stone floor, her knuckles hit heavily against the rock. Snape grasped her hand into both of his and rubbed the backs of her soft, supple fingers with his thumbs.

Her arm stiffened, startling Snape, he looked up into eyes staring back at him blearily. Her lips parted just slightly, as if trying to speak, but no sound came. She looked exhausted, anguished, and fearful. Snape brushed his hand against her face and spoke. "Poor girl, just rest, you are safe here with me." She just stared back at him, as if unaware of her existence. "I am going to get you a potion, it will allow you your must needed rest. I will be absent but a few seconds, I assure you." Her gaze was still blank when he stepped away. He took in a deep breath. She had come back from the brink, whether she would stay he did not know. Whatever happened, he thought, had been a form of mental suicide. This girl was deathly disturbed, and yet she stayed... for something.

When he returned with the potion, mere seconds later, the girl's eyes were closed. She looked close to death. He placed the bottle to her luscious lips and let the liquid slowly flow into her mouth. Once the bottle emptied, he turned to his desk and summoned his chair with an "Accio" charm and drew it up to the couch. He sat and watched her until his concentration was broken by someone knocking upon his office door.


	7. Chapter 7: A Daring Night

**A/N: **I am really not sure what I did here. I went way off; I don't yet know whether it was brilliant or crazy. This is kind of a tease chapter, and a test of my smut writing skills, even though it's not really smutty. I still do not know if I like what I did or not, I may even completely redo it. So I would really, really, really, really, like some input here. Whether I leave it or not this story **is** going back to the plot, it's not going to go all smutty just yet, just thought I would throw something out there just to reel you all back in. Please review... I still think I lost my mind... Oh and sorry about the delay, my life's gone a little crazy this last week, and may be moving soon and don't yet know whether I will have the net there, so updates may be more sporadic, just to let you all know... Well I'm done rambling for know.

Much love to my returning readers and reviewers...Until next time...

**Phoenix Bride ; p**

**Chapter 7: A Daring Night**

After Professor McGonagall and Ginny arrived to Snape's office, he refused to let Ginny in. The fewer people around the girl the better. After telling Ginny to wait in the potions classroom, McGonagall entered the office and took a look at Ellexia.

"Do you have any idea what is wrong with her, Severus?" she queried.

"I will not know for sure until I can talk with her, but it is as if her mind had tried to kill her. She is filled with pain and fear, she is most disturbed. I don't think it was a good idea to bring her here." he answered her.

"Ah, but I think it was. She would have almost certainly been dead by now if not." McGonagall returned.

"She almost died right here!" he shot back, out of frustration. "You sound more and more like Albus every day, and I not saying it as a good thing."

A slight smile crept upon McGonagall's lips. "She will be alright, after some time, I must add. I did not think it would be quite this bad, but she will recover and in turn feel better than ever."

Snape looked at her questionably, "What is going to happen to her now, and why do you have that _Weasly_ involved?" he wondered.

"Well, had things gone better, she was going to stay with Ginny in her private rooms until she could adapt to the other girls in her house. But now it seems she will need more care than expected." she explained.

"The hospital wing?" Snape interrupted.

"Oh, no, much too open, the only place I see fit is down here under your close watch." Snape's face twitched slightly with concern, but before he could interject, she went on. "Seeing as there are opposite sexes involved there will be some issues to work out, but I believe it is necessary for the time being that she does stay down here with you." she added with a grave expression. "With some rearranging we will provide her with her own private quarters, I trust you to act appropriately."

Snape took offense to this comment. "Of course, she _is_ a student. How dare you even..."

McGonagall interrupted, "I was in no way accusing," she explained, and then quickly moved on, "you look incredibly exhausted, I urge you to get some rest while you can. Send for me if you need anything, I will inform Miss Weasly of the delay with her roommate. You tend to Miss Baine tonight; I will stop by first thing tomorrow to check for progress. Goodnight, Severus." She quickly turned to exit the room, exhausted, herself, from the day's events.

"Night, Mi_nerv_a..." Snape drawled, grouchily. What does she expect from him? She leaves him in charge of rehabilitating a highly disturbed young woman, and then almost blatantly suggests he cannot control himself. In all his years of teaching he had given no reason to doubt his self control in that area. He had never once even thought for a second about one of his pupils in that way. Still fuming he turned to go back to his chair facing the girl lying dead asleep upon his couch. He breathed a deep sigh and gave up his fuming in an attempt to get some much needed rest. He sat back in his chair, looking at the girl sleeping so calmly. This is the most calm he had witnessed her yet. He wanted so badly to know what all there was locked inside her mind. If only it were possible to use legilimency on a sleeping subject. He breathed one last sigh before resting his head back against the chair and closing his eyes, within seconds reaching a state of slumber.

Only a couple of hours after Snape fell asleep, Ellexia stirred. She rolled over from her side, onto her back, and slowly opened her eyes, blinking the blurriness out of her vision. Awakening in a place unbeknownst to her, she shot up onto her elbows, looking around the room in a panicked haze. Her eyes then landed upon a dark figured sleeping in a chair next to where she laid. She recognized him as the man who had brought her here, to Hogwarts, her potions professor. He seemed very much different now than he had when he was awake. His face was relaxed and almost peaceful, even from what little she knew of him, he did not seem like a person who could ever be peaceful. She rolled back to her side, facing him, and rested her head on the arm of the sofa. Looking the man over, the lengthy black hair framing his chiseled-featured face, his head tilted to one side. Even while asleep he held a strait posture in his back, his hands cupped, fingers intertwined, in his lap. She watched closely as his robe covered chest, ever so gently rose and fell with every breath he took. His long, thin legs were slightly spread, one leg leaning against the very couch she inhabited. She wanted to touch him, touch the man who shed light onto her dark life. A man who somehow seemed to understand her, to see her in ways she had never been seen before. She couldn't, it was forbidden, to make it all the more enticing. She should not risk the only second chance she would receive to continue her magical training. But, she was not all there, her mind was clouded with depression, everyone knew she bordered on insanity. She couldn't even remember what had happened to her during her panic attack but she knew death had been, right there, waiting for the darkness to finally swallow her soul. But it hadn't, something kept her there, one tiny glimmer of light in her world of darkness. Something so small she had almost missed it. One last thought jumped into her over stimulated mind. _How is life worth living, if you never have a little fun?_ With that, and a very devious grin upon her lips, Ellexia sat up and repositioned herself onto her hands and knees. With a cat-like stealthiness she slowly brushed his knee with her palm. Gliding her hand up his thigh, then lifting it to the arm of his chair, to steady raised her body over his, taking her free hand to his cheek, ever gently brushing the hair back. He shifted just slightly at this touch, causing Ellexia to freeze, before taking a breath and continuing on her very dangerous adventure. Now gripping both arms of the chair tightly with her hands, and her knees upon the edge of her previous resting place, she hovered over her prey. Slowly lowering her body closer to his, feeling the body heat reflecting off of each other. She twisted her head around his, and keeping her lips barely away from his skin, she released a hot breath onto the curve of his neck. At this sudden warmth, Snape shifted his hips in his seat, subconsciously getting aroused from the exchange in body heat. This is it, the absolute last chance to stop before the point of no return, did she have the guts? The absolute gull to try and seduce her unconscious teacher? _Oh, hell yes! _Then, without one ounce of doubt, she leaned into her dark haired victim, and with a vampire-like seductiveness she sank her teeth into the muscle of his neck, messaging it deeply with her tongue and luscious lips. All this time moving her knees to straddle his waist.

The Professor's dreams became suddenly erotic, so real his body actually felt as if he were really in the company of a woman. A pain seared in the side of his neck, causing him to awaken from his hot, sexy dream. Only, his dream didn't end, when his eyes opened, they saw a beautiful dark-haired vixen, mounted upon his body. The vixen removed her mouth from his neck and moved her face mere inches in front of his, piercing him with her vividly emerald eyes. Her soft, supple lips met his, followed closely by her hot, wet tongue. He started to return the kiss, and then much like a wave of ice cold water washing over him, realization smacked him in the face. This wasn't a dream. She wasn't a vixen. She was a student, _his_ student. He stiffened as if hit square on with a _"petrificus totalus" _spell. He raised his hands to the girl's shoulders and pushed her away. "What in Merlin's beard do you think you're doing?" he half shouted in confusion.

Ellexia straitened up with a look somewhere between accomplishment and discomfort. She had to think about her next words carefully. Should she throw all caution to the wind and tell him the truth of her trying to seduce him or try to brush it off as a moment of insanity. Not that the latter was completely untrue. "I...uhhhh...I was just making sure you were breathing?" she stated as if it was a question, with a big cheesy grin upon her face, trying not to completely lose it and crack up laughing.

This answer seemed to have some positive effect for her though because her victim was so confused he was at a loss for words. At this, she crawled completely off of her professor and seated herself upon the couch she had earlier slept on. Snape was still dumbfounded, he knew her answer was a joke but how could she joke at a moment like this? What had just happened? Did this beautiful young woman in front of him really just try to seduce him? The greasy git of a potions teacher? It couldn't be? Could it? All he could get out through all of these thoughts was, "What just happened? What did you do to me?" He really wanted to know, since first meeting this girl, she made his mind think in ways he never had before. He felt feelings he thought he could never feel. He began to wonder if she was part Veela.

_Ah, screw it. I have to be insane after what I just pulled. No point in giving up now. _"I just tried to have sex with you, it was going pretty good until you woke up." She chuckled, knowing full well she had lost her mind. "You were just too damned sexy lying there, for me to resist." _I am so getting locked away in a padded room for this. _She looked at him with the straightest face she could muster, he still held a look of utter disbelief. "Honest," she answered, because it was true, in her mind anyway.

He had no idea how to return this statement, this girl had to have really gone nutters. "What on earth made you think it was okay to seduce a professor, okay to seduce me?"

"I_ didn't _think it was okay, but I wanted to, and life is too short, so I did it." Ellexia explained.

"Do you find toying with a teachers mind amusing?" Snape spat in return.

"I wasn't toying, I was lusting. Lusting for your mind, body, and whatever else I could get my hands on." She couldn't even believe to words flowing from her mouth. Something had changed in her, something drastic. "I'm awfully exhausted, I'm going back to sleep. If you have more questions, we can talk in the morning," and with that Ellexia lay back down on the couch and rolled over, leaving him to stare at her back.

* * *

**A/N:**That's it. What do you think, nuts or brilliant? Review!!!

All done revising now onto writing, will try to update soon, but we'll see....


End file.
